Everything Unanswered
by Dorkymusichero
Summary: Esther Hart joins the team along side three heroes in order to find a home for herself outside of the lab she was experimented in. Through her adventures, she finds that she falls for three friends, but, because of insecurities, she also distances herself. In the end she'll have to choose. OCx(Robin/Superboy/RedArrow). Check my profile for weekly updates
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Making Friends**

**July 4th**

Chariot and the I arrived first out of all the other heroes that were meeting us today. We were told to meet at the justice league head quarters. Though, I doubted that the head quarters known to every tourist and fan was their actual head quarters. What hero would hide in plain sight? I feel like they are in for a great surprise.

I was so excited when I woke up this morning I packed all my bags, hoping to get out of the cave we live in. Hoping we won't be in the Scientist sight any longer. I was tired of that place. I needed to be free.

I wouldn't want to come all this way to not join the Justice League. Washington DC was kind of far from... Home, if you call it that.

We waited by the trees, near the headquarters to wait for the others. There were reporters and tourist already waiting for us.

"What's taking them so long?" Chariot asked. His huge muscular figure hunched down as he sat on the grass. He was so impatient, and in that position he looked like a white rock. The only time he talked was to complain, honestly.

"Be patient. I'll check..." I channeled through different TV stations and cameras throughout the world. I can't believe that I didn't scan news channels earlier. My right eye was like a tv and a computer all at the same time. It picked up radio waves and other signals. It was also my main tool. It was an X-ray as well as a heat sensor. I don't even know what else it does, but I'm sure it could be used for almost everything, even creep people out. "Ice related villains are all over the city. The others have it taken care of... But there are four of them..."

Today is the day... And everyone else is fighting.

"Do they need help?" The Chariot asked. His hero name was the Chariot, his real name was unknown to me... Though, I called him Helios at times. He seemed to like it, but I have never done anything to displease him either. He always seemed unnerving besides times like these.

"No, they don't." I'd only be in the way anyway.

Still... These appearances are more than a coincidence. Once Batman hears about the appearances I'm sure he'll find out what it's about. I don't have enough resources right now to connect anything.

After today I will be officially along side my friends Robin and Speedy. The Chariot and I had a few of our own bad guys to take care of, but sometimes we helped out Batman and Green Arrow.

According to what Robin said, there were others that we're along side us. We were the only non-sidekicks that were being introduced the the Justice League today.

News cast and sites everywhere question our work. They say we are too young and we don't know what we are doing. They underestimated us...

"Hey, Magician!" I heard someone say in the distance. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I looked and it was Robin and Batman. It was weird seeing them in the daylight. I've only met with them in their costumes at night.

However, I've seen Robin outside of costume plenty of times. He was my friend after all. We even knew each others secret identities. The same went for Speedy. I trusted those two with my life.

Soon, Speedy and his mentor walked along side two people I've never met. I could only assume it was Aquaman and Aqualad. Their fins, gils, and scales gave them away.

"Are you concerned that you're the only girl here?" Robin said, trying to seem sly.

"I'm tough enough... Besides there are a lot of powerful women in the Justice League!" I said in a snarky tone. Robin was always making fun of me, but, honestly, I was concerened I would slow the group down. It wasn't that I wasn't athletic or anything, I probably have the least experience of the group.

"Long time not see, Magician!" Speedy said in his cool manner. He was older than all of us rookies, but he wasn't as experienced.

I gave him a hug as he walked toward me.

"I don't think we've ever met." A blonde haired, dark skinned boy said. I wonder if this is what people mean when they say "Tall, dark, and handsome." though...I never understood sayings or people... I wouldn't say he as handsome though. I guess that's what people call "Not their type."

"No we haven't, I'm the Magician... Though I have many other code names."

"Aqualad."

"I've heard a lot about you, Magician." His mentor, Aquaman said. I heard these two were awfully polite. "I am Aquaman." Them they tried to introduce themselves to Helio.

"Uh- he doesn't talk much, but that's The Chariot, he doesn't have as much code names as me, but he is mostly called 'The Chariot.'" I quickly said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Aquaman said.

"I'm glad to see all of you are safe from fighting those ice villains." I smiled.

"Peice of cake." Robin said, he was always trying to act tough. Robin was about the same age as me, so it was easy to be close friends.

I felt another presence slowly closing in. My heightened sense didn't do me justice, I was always on alert, even in times like this where I just wanted to relax.

"I knew we'd be the last ones!" I heard someone who sounded very upset. "Woah... I didn't know there was a girl going to join with us."

"Watch it around KF there." Robin whispered toward me, but he was mostly joking.

I turned around to see the red and yellow flash duo.

"Hey there." he began to flirt with me already. He looked straight at me. He didn't look away. I was surprised.

"You're not bothered by my scar?"

"You can have a lot of scars, but you're still a babe."

"Alright, alright." Speedy got in between us. He was like my big brother. It's good that he stopped him though, because Helio is protective of me as well. I could feel him getting angry.

"You're the Magician right? Kid Flash." he pointed at himself. "I heard a lot about you."

"Uh, thanks. I guess no introduction is needed." I laughed. I tried not to be so uncomfortable around him. Though, I was glad that he didn't care about my scar on my eye... When my creator experimented on me, he gave me a pernament scar that my healing couldn't fix... I'm stuck with it and it won't ever go away. I've been so self-concious about it.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Aquaman said.

We all walked along side the well-known heroes. It felt weird that the Chariot and I were there only people without mentors. Once again, I felt like I didn't belong.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice, the head quarters of the Justice League." Green Arrow said.

We walked between two crowds of people taking pictures and staring at us.

"Who's that girl and that large boy?" Someone asked. I wasn't surprised that they haven't seen or heard of us. We don't operate near DC and we are quite stealth and secretive.

"Are they batman's other side kicks?!"

"Look it's Flash jr." They couldn't even get known sidekicks' names right.

"Have all four sidekicks been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Red Arrow said. Suddenly he became really sensitive about his status as a hero. I remember when he started, he was eager to train along aide Green Arrow. I guess he was an adult now, legally.

"Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"It's always underwhelmed or over whelmed. Why isn't anybody just 'whelmed.'" Robin said.

He is way too smart for his age. At least he is putting his brain to good use.

We walked inside and there were golden statues of the founding members of the Justice League. It was amazing to be infront of them. I saw the inside with my eye, but it was just more extravagant than seeing them from a distance. They looked like gods.

There were doors labled "Authorized Personal only" right under the statues I guess we were now officially authorized. The doors opened as soon as they approached them A green-skinned man appeared before us and called out each of our names and lead us in.

My eye recognized him as Martian Manhunter. He came from mars and is a hero of earth now.

We walked in and the so-called headquarters looked like a library with a small sitting area rather than secret headquarters. Especially since there as a viewing window where tourist were watching us. I felt like an animal in a zoo.

Batman was talking privately to the others and it seemed like he was talking about the ice villains. I was relieved that he was going to handle that right away.

Suddenly, another door opened and it poped a scanner which scanned the bodies of each hero.

"Wait, that's it!?" Red arrow suddenly yelled at the others. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass. We're just on the other side of the glass. It seems like it doesn't matter which side we are on. We see what everyone else does." Then, he turned to us. "They are treating us like children, worse, they are treating us like sidekicks. We deserve better than this, we deserve respect."

The others looked at each other like they didn't have a problem with it.

"Really? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one, being full fledged members of the league."

"I thought step one was the tour of HQ?" Kid Flash said.

"You really think their headquarters would be out in the open?" I said. I tried not to make him seem inferior. I knw he was smart because according to my file he was able to regret the experiment that have The Flash superspeed.

"She's right. This isn't the real HQ! It's just a tourist attraction and teleportation device to the real HQ in space!"

Batman and the Flash looked at Green Arrow who looked guilty.

"I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow said, trying to make a case for himself. Batman didn't look amused. "Or not..."

"Stand down, son." Aquaman said. Anything he said sounded so fancy, it's like he was from another time.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? I don't need this. I thought I was your partner, but I guess not." He took off his hat and threw it to the ground and he walks away.

"Speedy!" I called out after him. He's been different lately, I don't know what to do. He's still nice to me, so I haven't said anything, but it's getting to me now...

I couldn't walk away with him, this was the only chance I had at a different home. Though, I wasn't sure I would get what I was promised.

"Superman to Justice League. Superman to Justice League." Superman showed up on the big screen, he was very muscular and the huge screen made him look like a giant. "There's been an explosion at Cadmus and it has caused a fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may be a perfect opportunity to-" Batman began.

"Zatarra to the Justice League. Requesting full league response." Zatarra, the real magician, interrupted.

"It's a small fire, it could wait. Local authorities have it under control." Superman reported.

"Then Cadmus could wait." Batman decided. "Stay put." Batman told us.

"What?" Robin exclaimed.

"You're not trained to fight with this team." The Flash explained.

"So stay put." Batman ordered and left. The others followed him.

"What? We're not ready. They just keep treating us as sidekicks!" Kid Flash yelled.

"You sound like Speedy..." I said as I picked up his hat from the ground. I couldn't help but worry about him. What was he going to do now?

"Well, they don't even trust us with the basics! They have their headquarters in space!" Kid Flash said, expressing his outrage.

I looked at Chariot, and of course. He seemed unnerved. He just sat on the couch and listened to us without giving any comment on anything.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Rob..." I sighed.

He immediately looked like he regretted saying what he just said. He knew exactly why I wanted this, I needed this.

We all stood their in silence for a little while.

"What is 'Cadmus'?" The Chariot said. Everyone, including me, looked at him. He actually said something.

"Don't know." Robin smirked.

"Actually..." I started saying. "It's a bit of a coincidence. Checking out Cadmus is at the top of my to-do list..." I was smiling mischievously at Robin who began hacking into the league's computers, he was rejoiced to know that the system was similar to the systems they used in the Batcave.

"Okay, Cadmus. A genetics lab located here in DC."

"That's it? I could have told you more." I sighed, disappointed int he lack of information that Batman had. But, I had no problem being covert and spending my free time gaining knowledge. "Cadmus approached my radar a few months ago. But, it seems there is more than the three floors on the surface..."

"Meaning?" Kid Flash said.

"A basement?" Aqualad asked.

"If your basement is near the Earth's core, yes. And with more hidden floors comes more secret projects. It seems T.A.R.O.T. is on a mission with a few friends." I said, smiling at the Chariot.

"Tarot, like the cards?" Kid Flash asked. I didn't blame him for not knowing. He probably didn't know I existed before today.

"Explanations later. Let's go." Robin said, giving me the same smile.

* * *

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and the Chariot went on site to pretend to help put out the fire while I went in the building to make sure the coast was clear for them to enter. I didn't know if I liked the idea of being on a mission with people I haven't been with on a mission before. Robin has teamed up with me. It's the other two I am worried about. Still, we are here to prove a point... Though, I just thought about it and told them quickly before I actually went in the building. I could have done that better.

Actually, I wanted the Chariot to stand down and watch outside to see if anything would happen besides the fire clean up, but he insisted on going with me to protect me... He was stubborn.

I set up my micro cameras in doors and rooms in the building previously. I just haven't been able to get to basement level. Through my eye, I was able to see that Robin and the others have entered into the top floor. I quickly met with them as I saw Robin looking into a computer for information.

"There was something..." Aqualad said I looked over and he was staring at the elevator.

I tried to rewind my footage. I saw something, but it was dark. "It was definitely not human."

"What?" Kid Flash was confused. "How did you even..."

I pointed to my eye. "Explain later, I promise."

Robin went to the elevator and scanned it through his holographic computer on his wrist. I got to get me that...

"It's a high speed express elevator." Robin said. "Magician, you were right."

"You doubted me?" I teased.

"No, never." Robin smiled.

Aqualad opened the elevator doors while we were talking. We looked down, and the depth to the elevator was too great.

Robin attached his hook to the top and grabbed me. "Hold on." He said.

"Wait, what about...?" I began to ask, but he jumped down anyway.

"Hey, Rob. No fair!" Kid flash said after us. I didn't really know what he meant by that.

The others quickly grabbed on to the line and slid down after us. Helios was quickly climbing the walls down. He was quick and he was strong and agile enough to scale the elevator shaft. He's done it before... but not in an elevator this long...

"Don't let go, Esther." Robin said quietly. I can't believe he said my name on a mission, but it made me look at him.

We were both so young, but being so close to him made me have a funny feeling in my chest. I tried to ignore it. We were in so many missions together before this. What am I feeling? Am I sick?

I looked at the walls as we kept sliding down and they read, "SL 24...25" The floors were endless and who knew how large each floor was. At 26, Robin ran out of rope and it smoothly stopped. I was always impressed by how athletic Robin was, though, it shouldn't since I knew that he came from the circus.

"Hang on." He said and his acrobatic self was able to swing himself to the doors. "You okay?"

"Of course, I balanced myself on the little space we had while giving room for the others to get on the ledge. Robin was hacking the securities. He was good, I wish my eye could hack computers as fast as him.

Helios was trailing along and slid down the rope finally. He was afraid that the rope would get loose if we slid on it as well.

"Open the doors... now." Robin said and Aqualad forced them open.

We looked at rows of some strange alien technology. My eye was not familiar with them at all.

"Welcome to project Cadmus..." Robin said.

"I was right to be suspicious... this is strange stuff." I told him.

Kid Flash started running down the rows.

"Kid...wait!" Aqualad said after him and Kid Flash looked like he was about to be run over a bunch of gigantic elephant-gorilla hybrid mutants.

"What?" I was surprised and I tried to scan the creatures. They were all clones of each other. And they seemed to have something smaller on their backs. It was a different kind of creature but it had the same genetics as the larger mutants. "This is beyond anything I have ever imagined..."

We kept exploring and it felt like I was in a horror movie, I didn't know what was coming at me and the suspense was going to kill me.

Cadmus created creatures to support their own research such as creatures that generate electricity. It was a smart ploy to hide from the rest of the world.

"I expected weapons, honestly."

"Well, your expectations are on the mark..." Robin said as he continued to look at the computers. "These...'Genomorphs'...have super strength, telepathy..."

I sighed. "Why am I on the mark?" This is scary. If someone is able to produce mass weaponized creatures, then what else am I not aware of?

"Wait... there's something called project 'Kr.'" Robin read.

"Kr?" I immediately began scanning references. The only thing I could thing of right away was Superman...

"Don't move!" Someone said, and I saw a bunch of those clones and Guardian.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself. Guardian was Speedy's uncle, a good guy. What's going on?

"Wait... Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Magician...? I'm calling the Justice League."

"Great, calling the grown ups..." I said.

"The League isn't going to approve of what you're doing down here!" Kid Flash said.

"What?" Guardian seemed genuinely alarmed.

I looked at him suspiciously. "The things you are next to are weapons..."

"What... I..." Suddenly he looked as if his mind was erased for a minute. I looked at him and I could tell he was being controlled.

"He's being controlled" I yelled.

_"Helio, hold him off while I plan an escape route." _I told him telepathically.

He nodded and began fighting Guardian as I got out of there, taking out as many of those beast fighting along side Guardian as I could. Having one of ours fight along side them... that's when you know it's gone really bad.

Robin was already running out of there.

_"You got the escape?" _I asked him.

"Of course." He said.

_"Hurrry." _I told the others.

"What the..." Kid Flash was alarmed at my telepathy and he got out of there and ran behind me. "Did I just...?"

"Yes, I am a telepath... kind of." I said as I ran towards Robin who was already opening a door to an elevator. "Remember, later." The doors closed as Chariot got in, and it closed just in time. Nothing else got in.

The elevator began heading down to the forties.

"We're headed down? Uh, hello, to get out of here we have to go up!" Kid Flash said. A part of me had to admit that this was getting too dangerous, but the spy in me wanted to find out what this project was.

"Project KR is on sub level 52!" Robin said, trying to defend his case.

"Perhaps we should contact the league." Aqualad said.

Before we could think about it, we were on sublevel 52.

"We can't contact them down here where we don't have any signal..." I said. "Let's hurry up and get out..."

The others agreed as they prepared for the worst on the other side of the elevator doors.

The floor was indescribable. The walls looked like they were alive, or alive once.

"I'm sensing life..." I told Robin as he was running beside me.

"I'm here too, babe!" Kid Flash said, getting in front of us. I kinda wish he would stop saying that.

"I sense something else."

"Halt!" Something said and it looked like another genomorph. He was skinny and had large horns from his head and they glowed as objects raised around him.

"Telekinesis..." I said and we all began running down another hall. At the end of the hall was a door and it was labeled the thing we wanted most. Before the doors closed Kid Flash put something in the door way so it wouldn't close all the way.

I tried to run faster as I slipped through the doors, the others fell in behind me and i heard the door shut.

"Oh my god..." I said as I was trying to process what was in front of me as I got in. A bright tube was in the center of the room and there was someone in it. He looked a lot like Superman, like he was his kid. "Krypton...Kryptonian... Kryptonite."

"Of course!" Robin hit his head. "Kr..." He went straight to the computers to find out more.

I walked in front of the tube to examine him. He was something else. I was captivated for some reason.

"Weapon designation, Superboy. A clone force-grown in...16 WEEKS! DNA acquired from Superman." Robin Started saying.

His cells were fairly new, but his cells were also different from Superman. He had human DNA too...

"More like stolen..." Aqualad stated, he had to be right. "What are these?"

"They force feed him an education." Robin said.

I had to confirm that, I tapped into his mind too. I saw a fast movie of pictures and words. I screamed.

"Magician!" The Chariot ran next to me.

"I'm alright..." I assured him.

"What was it?" Kid Flash asked.

"They are giving him quite and education, that's all I can say." I said. There was something else about Superboy that made me just mesmerized with him... we were alike in so many ways. This room, this laboratory was my cave... It was like the only home that I didn't want to belong to. "Set him free, NOW!" I demanded.

Robin only gave me a look of approval, everyone else seemed to approve too.

The tube began to open and he flew past me and attacked Aqualad.

"Superboy!" I yelled. "Wait!"

The Chariot got in front of me to protect me. I looked back and the little telepathic bastards were sending him signals.

I glared at them. "Hold him off. I got this..." I began blocking the mini-morphs signal. It was tough, I never had to do something like this before. I concentrated hard. It was three against one at this point. Also, it didn't help that the others were fighting in the background. I blocked them and I put them to sleep, but Superboy was still fighting the others. "Superboy!" He threw Robin to the side and looked at me. "No... Robin!" Before I knew it, it was me and Chariot.

Superboy charged at me and Chariot punched him, sent him flying to the wall. That only made Superboy angry as he pushed off the wall and punched Chariot back. Superboy proved to be too strong and Chariot was knocked out.

I gasped as Superboy was now walking toward me and he threw me against the wall. If my body wasn't enhanced by my experiments, I would have died. I tried getting up, even though it hurt and it seemed impossible. He walked over to me. He grabbed my arms and lifted me.

"Stop... Calm down!" I said as I got a hand out. "Calm..." I began to say but I couldn't breathe.

He could have crushed me by now, just him lifting me hurt me. This had to be the first time he was awake ever... It was a shock and the telepathic signals that the clones were giving him probably didn't was like an animal, being controlled and could only release anger.

I reached out my arm to him and touched his face. "I won't hurt you, I promise." I waited a while. "Superboy... please. I won't." He seemed to calm down, and for a second he looked at me as if he didn't know what he was doing? I wouldn't hold it against him. He loosened his grip. "It's okay." I calmly said and smiled. "It will be alright." He gently put me down. If he held on to me any more I probably would have died for sure...

He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at me and put a hand on my cheek where my scar was. "D-did I do that?" He suddenly asked.

I was alarmed that he was concerned about my status. I shook my head. "No." I smiled. "Are you alright?"

He didn't look angry anymore, he actually looked like he trusted me, but he looked like he was in pain. And I knew that look... His blue eyes looked into mine. I saw deep sorrow and misery, like he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I wonder if he sees the same thing in mine. "I'm fine..."

Before I could tell him anything or check on the others the doors opened and the scientist and the other clones came in. I wanted to reassure him that we were good and we were going to get him out...

"Superboy!" I got in front of him. I felt silly, getting in front of him. I probably couldn't do anything, he was the boy of steel...

The clone with the long horns came in front and tried using his telepathy. His horns glowed.

"Sorry, doesn't work..." I smirked.

They all glared at me. I knew I didn't have a chance though. One of the scientist shot something at me and it sent volts throughout my body. Damn it... I'm officially done.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw Superboy's deep blue eyes above me. I was sinking right now. I wonder if he sees it now. I was losing light, like I was really at the bottom of the ocean with deep-red Blood.

No, that red color was my hair in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Never Alone**

**July 5th**

I woke up and I was inside a tube. I couldn't move. My hands and legs were cuffed. I should have checked on the others before I talked to Superboy. My friends were now locked up beside me. They all seemed stable and alive. My self obsession with Superboy got us into this.

I looked in front of me and Superboy was looking at me. Only, he was being controlled now. I needed to wait a while till I could do something. I was still a little torn up from earlier. Damn electricity.

"Superboy..." He looked angry again. His eyes were consuming, the ocean's waves crashing into my soul...

I looked at the others finally. They were okay. I sighed in relief. As long as they are okay, only if we could get out and if we could get Superboy out of here too. The others woke up suddenly, like theywoke up from a nightmare. All they saw was Superboy infront of them.

"What do you want?!" Kid Flash yelled. "You're creeping me out! We freed you, and you turned on us."

"Kid! Stop!" I yelled. "He's being controlled. I talked to him before I was taken down. He's not aware of reactions, not when that _thing_ is on his shoulders." I was obviously pointing out the grey gremlin with horns.

"Wait, it can talk?" Kid Flash was alarmed, and I immediately felt insulted. I can't believe he called Superboy a thing. He was a person, no matter what. It's like calling me "it".

"Can't you do anything?" Robin asked.

"In a minute..." I said. "Talk to him while I block the telepathic signals, I won't know how long I can hold the connection. I began concentrating on that horrible creature.

"What happened to her?!" Superboy was alarmed as soon as he was aware of what was going on. Though, I wanted to know why he was concerned about me. I was the only girl in the room after all.

"Sorry, can't talk right now... Blocking the genomorphs telepathy..." I quickly said.

"They... They taught me a lot, but they also control me..." Superboy said as he looked at the g-gnome on his shoulder.

"You didn't know what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"I thought we would have already established that... Next question. Sorry, just can't waste the time I am giving you." I said.

"What have they taught you?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know... I see pictures of things. I know how to read and write.. Talk."

"But have you actually seen them? With your own eyes? Have they actually let you see the sky? The sun?" Robin asked.

"The images are implanted in my mind, but, no, I haven't seen them."

It was hard to multitask, I wanted to look at him and tell him he wasn't alone. I was losing control though. "Guys..."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked, he was always knew what to say.

" I am the Superboy. A genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace should he perish. Created to destroy him, should he turn on the light." It was like a script, all embedded into him.

"To be like Superman is a aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond this place..."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Superboy!" I yelled. I wanted to look him in the eye, but I had to concentrate, and I was finding it so hard to do. "Look at me! Look at my eye. You know how I got this? The only home I knew did this to me! They tortured me and did experiments on me... It's not a home if you aren't free to do what you want!" I yelled. "It's not a home if they dont show you that they care about you..." I softened my tone and lowered my volume. "I care about you Superboy, and I am going to get you out of here." I felt other people coming toward us, it had to be the scientist.

"We could show you the sky, the sun." Robin said.

"Well, the moon. As of right now, because it is after midnight." Kid Flash said, being a smart ass.

"We could introduce you to Superman."

"Incoming..." I broke the connection, I was slowly losing it anyway._ "He'll remember everything once I break the connection again. Give me a good minute." _I told the others.

"Get the weapon back in it's pod!" One of the scientist said.

"You don't even call him by what you named him..." I said. He only glared at me in response. He also called him "it".

Guardian walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The gremlin in the other side started sending him signals again.

"You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong in your pod!" The scientist said, like he was brainwashing him.

"He's not either of those..." I said sharply.

"You're not in position to talk since you will soon become our weapons too." He smirked. "Well, your DNA will." He looked back at Superboy. "Get back to your pod!"

"Get a haircut you cave troll." He did have extremely long hair, and he didn't look like he has been out of the basement for a while.

_"Esther..." _Robin was trying to hurry my up.

_"Why don't you focus on escaping? Like I know you are." _I took a deep breath and sent his telepathic friend to sleep, for some reason. It seemed easier to do so this time. _"Superboy... You don't have to do this. You don't have to be kept here._

_"What? How are you?" He seemed alarmed, almost frightened. _

_"I can communicate telepathically while blocking other telepathic signals, I rather talk to you face to face, but I cant right now. But never mind that for now. You can be free and come with us! I know what it's like... Being trapped and experimented on." _I tried submitting the little memories I had to him, the times where I looked in the mirror at my scar. The freaky eye that is clearly robotic. The differences in my body that I felt after every experiment._ "It's not the only place you'll know... And the experiements won't end. We'll show you everything instead of just telling you it exist. Everything is so much better when you experience it and see it. Please, don't go with them. Come with..." S_uddenly, I felt someinjects tab my chest and I was feeling volts again. _"Please, Superboy... Help us.. And we'll help you! Superman what would he..." _I screamed, it was just too unbearable. I couldn't talk to him anymore.

I looked at the others and they were going through the same thing.

"Robin..." It was horrible going through it, but it was just as bad watching my friends be in pain. They were extracting our DNA at the same time, these tubes were being filled with our blood.

Suddenly I saw the door being forced open. Superboy was here... When heripped the door open it messed with tkeeled thrifty powering the machines. I breathed heavily, trying to relax my body.

"I told you to get back-" And Superboy pushed the scientist and Guardian to the side like they were just dust.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash joked, but at least I think he was.

Superboy squinted. Was he angry? But his eyes soon went to normal. "Hm... I don't have heat vision, so I guess helping is the only thpig I could do." He said and suddenly Robin uncuffed himself and let himself free.

"Couldn't do that earlier, Rob?" I asked.

"Batman would kill me if he knew I took this long." He complained.

"That's nice... These tubes are still stabbing me." I stated.

Superboy was alarmed and ripped the pod open and tore the cuffs off. The double dose of electricity was getting to me and I immediately fell.

"I got you!" Superboy said as he caught me in one arm.

"Let go of her!" The Chariot said as he was struggling to get himself free.

"It's okay." I assured him. "And I'm okay... But thank you." I said as he let me down on my feet. Robin quickly set the others free and the Chariot quickly stepped infront of me and Superboy.

"I'm okay. Everything's okay, Chariot!"

He just breathed heavily, but didn't let his guard down.

"Let's go!" Robin said.

"Right."

"Can you run?" Superboy asked, concerned about me.

"Please don't worry about me, and yes I can." I said and we all took off. I really didn't need someone else worrying about me, plus my body recovered quickly.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you all back in pods!" The scientist yelled.

"I hate scientist..." I said and kicked a piece of metal at him. Scientist just reminded me of my scientist. I gacked at the thought of him...

On our way out, Robin destroyed the tubes with our DNA.

"We need to make the elevator, we are still too deep underground." Aqualad said, but as soon as he said it things looked bad.

Things always to bad... I sighed. There were the same gorilla-elephant crossbreeds in our way now. "Plan B." The gorillas were ready to smash us into pieces, but they weren't really fast or agile. "Actually, forward!" The four of us were jumping onto the huge monsters and around them, trying to avoid their fist, but Superboy started smashing through them instead while the Chariot was trying to prove that he was just as good as him.

"Chariot!" I yelled.

He paused after smashing the monster to the wall, Superboy did the same and the ceiling started to crumble.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury us!" Aqualad scolded him.

"You want to escape?!" Superboy yelled and easily lifted one of them and threw it to the other two that were coming towards us.

"Superboy!" I ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Good job, but lets start running now." I felt other genomorphs after us. I could also feel like they were being controlled to. I didn't want to tell him, but they were similar to him. Pus, Superboy was clearly full with anger that couldn't be resolved right now.

Aqualad forecefully opened the door and we saw how far we were from the surface. The distance was great... At least we weren't as far as we thought we were... It said we were on sub-level 40.

"Hold on!" Robin said as he grabbed me and launched another rope. How many of those did he have exactly? His arm was around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Chariot jumped after us from wall to wall. There was no need to be stealth anymore.

I looked down to see Superboy who had grabbed Aqualad. But he was falling. His DNA didn't give him that...

"Superboy! Aqualad!" I had a long chain around my waist, and I wrapped a part of it around my hand and threw it towards them. "Chariot, grab me! Robin, let go." I dropped down towards Chariot as Superboy grabbed the other end of the chain. I couldn't hold on to it, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to it, but Chariot grabbed the chain from me. I was surprised Chariot was actually helping since he seemed to not like Superboy. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything but just pulled them up to the same ledge as us.

"Guys!" Robin said. "This will have to be our exit!" I looked up and the elevator was about to crush us.

Superboy punched the doors and we jumped into the hall.

"Superman can fly..." He started looking at himself. "Why can't I?"

I wanted to tell him, but I didn't have it in me.

"You can still leap pretty far. That's pretty cool." Kid Flash said.

"That was quick thinking, Magician." Aqualad said, thanking me.

"It's not problem." I said, wrapping the chain around me again.

"The chain was slipping, are you alright?" Aqualad asked. I looked at my hand, it ripped through the glove I had and I had skin coming off, but it was in the middle of healing.

"Woah, that's pretty cool." Kid Flash said.

"I'm fine let's just get out of here." I said and started running, my eye finally connected to the secuirty cameras in the building, but I was distracted by the telepathic signals. I was aware of them, but I couldn't read it. I couldn't read minds, I could only communicate. It was a strange fact about me.

"Left!" Superboy yelled. It was going to Superboy? Can we trust whoever said that to him? We all trusted him and went left anyway. That means I was trusting the person who was directing him. I tried to look ahead with the security cameras, but it was still unsure where exactly we were going. "Right!"

When we turned right we were at a dead end. Damn, it was a trap.

"Nice directions Supey!" Kid Flash said sarcastically. "You want us to get re-podded?!"

"No, this is perfect!" Robin said and he took off the vent cover at the top.

"There aren't any cameras, but they have other things..." I said as I was getting into their security system. "Robin, hurry! Crawl and hack the security system!"

He did what I told him to do, and I went in after him.

"Shouldn't you go last..?" Kid Flash said nervously.

"I am wearing a skirt, but I wouldn't leave without wearing shorts under, buddy." I crawled after Robin. These vents were actually huge. At least it was big enough for Superboy and Chariot to fit in.

"Wait... shh, what's that?" Superboy said and we all stopped crawling.

"Robin, you done?" I asked.

"Yup." He smiled. "Hacked the heat sensors." He was pretty proud of himself.

"I'm very impressed." I smiled at him. "We'll be good, just keep going!" We got out of the vent to an empty hallway next to a stair well.

"I finally have room to move." Kid Flash said and ran up the stairs, getting rid of anything that was in front of him as we ran behind him.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled.

Superboy destroyed the stairs behind us, so they couldn't chase after us.

"Good job, Superboy!" I said, still running.

We got to the end of the stairs and alarms went off, causing the emergency doors to close. Superboy and Chariot couldn't open it together, and Robin couldn't hack it. We were being trapped.

"This way!" Robin yelled and we all went down the other hall only to be surrounded. We were trapped no matter where we went... There was only one thing to do, I guess. Everyone was ready to fight, but the telepathy gremlins got all of them to fall asleep.

"Guys!" I leaned down to them to try to wake them up. I was alone, and there was no way I could take all of them by myself. There were gremlins, giants, and sharp-clawed genomorphs.

Then the big-horned clone came out. _"You're immune to telepathy."_ He stated and I looked toward him. _"Though, you can hear me, interesting. Tell me, I saw you through my brother's eyes. Why are you so intent on freeing him?" _His horns glowed as he talked to me.

_"Because, he's like me. I could see it in his eyes, and no one deserves the life we've lived. Not even the rest of these genomorphs." _

_"Will you take care of him?" _He asked, he actually seemed concerned for him.

_"Yes, he is my friend."_

"You..." Superboy suddenly said behind me. He was awake.

"Superboy!" I was so glad he was awake. Though, it didn't seem like we needed to fight.

The telepath's horns were still glowing, he was talking to Superboy. I tried listening in.

_"You guided me...why?" _Superboy asked him.

_"Because you are our hero, the genomorph hero."  
_

He really did come to help us, soon the others were awake. They were going to let us go.

_"What do you choose brother?" _He asked Superboy. He cared about him, looked at him as his brother...

"I choose freedom." Superboy stated.

I smiled. Our mission wasn't over yet.

They also released their control over Guardian. "Go, I'll deal with Desmond." I assumed that what the scientist I didn't care for.

"I think not!" He appeared suddenly and he drank this glowing liquid from a test tube, he didn't give me a chance to scan it, but whatever it was, it was bad. He was growing at an extreme rate, so his clothes were tearing...and his skin?

"Everyone back!" Guardian said and got in front of us.

"No!" I said as I scanned this new foe. "He's indestructible and has super strength now!" Guardian still charged toward him, and he was tossed aside.

Superboy charged next, and it seemed like he wasn't a match for the muscular scientist.

"Chariot!" I demanded him to help. He nodded and helped Superboy who was now on the next floor after being smashed against it. Luckily it was the ground floor finally. "Let's go!" Robin grabbed me and got us up on the next floor only to see Superboy and Chariot thrown around like sock puppets.

"This day just gets better and better..." I said sarcastically. "Chariot!" I yelled and he cupped his hands together. I ran towards him and he lifted me up so he couldnt grab me, and I stuck explosions on the new monster.

I detonated them simultaneously. The explosions were no good. They messed with his senses for a but, but he shook it off and began pounding his fist against Chariot as he flew thrown a pillar. Each of us landed attacks on him, but it was no use. He began smashing Superboy against a pillar.

"KF, Magician, get over here!" Robin yelled.

We quickly headed over there while Superboy and Chariot kept the monster busy.

He showed us a diagram of this part of the building. "Can you take out these pillars?" Robin asked us, pointing at certain pillars for us. "If we get these pillars to come down then the building will collapse on him."

"Still got a few explosives left, I can take care of a few." I told him.

"Alright. Got it, KF?"

"Got it." he confirmed.

"Go!"

We rushed off to the pillars.

_"Chariot, make sure you get him to hit the pillars." _

He looked toward my way and nodded.

Robin drew a big X on the ground. He was smart. Probably so smart that he was dangerous.

I put a few explosives on the last remaining pillar. "Tell me when."

Aqualad spread water across the floor, toward the area where Robin marked, and then electrified it when Superboy and Chariot got him down.

"When!" Robin said. "Move quickly." He yelled and we all bottled out of there as soon as I detonated the explosives. The whole building collapsed behind us and on top of the monster.

"We did it..." Aqualad said.

"Yes." I caught my breath. "We pulled through... Good thinking, Boy Wonder!" I complimented him.

"Hey, Supey... The moon!" Kid Flash said and pointed up.

They all looked up, but I looked at Superboy's eyes that looked up in amazement. I smiled. We were able to free him. Then, his eyes widened. And I looked up at the moon as well only to see something else coming from the direction of the moon.

Superman and the others.

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said,

It seemed the whole league came to see us. The five of us young heroes were surrounded by the great known heroes of the world. And in this small, destroyed street, it looked epic. More amazing than seeing the golden, giant statues in the Hall of Justice.

Superboy stepped forward to reveal the symbol on his chest, which was ripped from today's battle. I noticed that my clothes we're partially torn as well.

I looked at Suoerman's face and he looked disgusted or frightened after seeing the symbol on. Superboy's chest.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He is NOT an 'it'." I declared. I expected better from Batman.

"I'm Suoerman's clone!" Superboy suddenly blurted.

"We need to discuss things..." Batman said and gathered with a few of the league members while a few took the monster scientist to a secure facility. It seemed that Superman wasn't comfortable with Superboy being around.

I went to Superboy's side. "It will be okay..." Though, I really wasn't sure myself.

Superman saw that Superboy was looking at him. He looked uncomfortable, but because of his great moral code, he came over. "We'll figure something out... Well, the league will." I was surprised that he tried to exclude himself from the leagues plans.

"We will investigate Cadmus further. All of the levels. Though, end results aside, we are not happy." Batman said. He was always intimidating, but after what he said earlier, when he called Suoerboy "it", I wasn't intimidated by him at all. "You will NOT be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said. I was surprised, given Aqulad's polite manner, that he was the first to speak. He did say it politely, but it was out there. "We did good work here tonight, together we forged something powerful, important.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said. "It's simple, get in board or get out of the way."

I was surprised that Superboy chose to form a group with us.

Batman looked at me, to try to talk some sense into everyone. I guess he thought I was the rational one. Everything about this plan was what I wanted... "Sorry, I am completely on their side." I told him. "Without your help, we freed Suoerboy, and discovered the secret behind Cadmus."

Batman glared at us. "We'll see what happens...for now, Superboy will stay with you..." he looked at me. "... Till we can figure things out." That means I had to go back to that horrible place...

Robin looked at me, he was worried.

"It will be for a couple of days..." Batman reassured me.

"Of course..." I said.

"For now, all of you, rest up." All the other leaguers that didn't have protégés began to leave while Aquaman, Flash, and Batman stayed and waited for us.

"I'll see you later, okay, Magician?" Robin said.

"Sure..." I tried smiling. "Bye, everyone."

He, along with the others left with their mentors. Before Kid Flash left I heard him mutter how he wanted Superboy to stay with him.

Yesterday wasn't the day after all... I sighed and started my way toward "home."

* * *

We went to a secret passageway toward our place, and while we walked I explained everything to Superboy.

"I don't know how knowledgeable you are in tarot cards, but the people in our...uh...organization..." I guess you would call us that. "...are named after tarot cards. I was the first, so I'm named after card are labeled as number one, The Magician." I told Superboy.

"So, your name is... Magician?" Superboy asked confused.

I giggled. "I go by Esther, Esther Hart." I said. "I don't really have a secret identity, but it's nice to have a name." I laughed, then I immediately stopped. "Uh, sorry. You'll have a regular name soon." I tried to say so he wouldn't feel bad. I realized that it was the first time I had actually told someone my name. Robin and Speedy alreasy knew my name, as I knew there's in my memories.

"Superboy is fine." He said, he seemed unmoved by anything I said, so serious about everything. Maybe he was thinking about something...

I didn't think apologizing would change anything either. We got into an old, forgotten locker down an alleyway and it teleported us to the cave or "home". Helio quickly hurried to his room. He was indestructible, but he tires easily. Though we were experimented by the same person, our experimented cells have made us completely oppositsleep barely sleep while he sleeps most of the time.

"Are you tired?" I asked Superboy.

"Not really. I have been sleeping most of my life."

"Good." I smiled. "Wanna go hang out?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What is okay**

**July 5th**

I took Superboy to the top of the mountain where our cave was on. Our hideout was far from the city, so it was a nice place to see stars and animals. I wanted his first day out of the lab to be memorable and exciting.

"In the city, you can't see the stars, so I like to come out here so see it all." I told Superboy as he sat down next to me.

"Why?"

"Cause it reminds me that a lot of great people are out there and are from the beyond. Meaning, beyond what we could see with our eyes. Well, what I can see without my robotic eye." I laughed.

"People like Superman..."

"Yeah..." The way he said it made it seem like he still thought about his not-so-thrilling meeting with Superman. "I'm really sorry, he'll come around."

He didn't say anything.

"I hope you don't feel obligated to help us fight crime and all. That's what Robin and the others do. You're free now, so you can do what you want now."

"No, I want to be like Superman, fight a long side him one day."

I smiled. "Well, I can't stop you if you want to do that."

"So, why do you not sleep? Aren't you human?"

"Yes, but my body regenerates it's cells at a constant rate. Just as long as I eat, I don't have to sleep." Though, sometimes I just want to sleep. I want to stop thinking about the world... And rest. "I also heal at a fast rate, if you remember from earlier." I looked at my palm and showed him. "See, all healed." I smiled.

"You smile a lot." He commented.

"Um... Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, its nothing. Anyway, thank you for everything you've done."

"No thanks necessary. I'm supposed to be a hero." I smirked and I looked at him, it was hard not to, now that he pointed it out to me.

Before I knew it he was leaning in and he kissed me... His eyes were right infront of mine, closed. His lips were pressed roughly against mine. What do I do? I relaxed a little, closed my eyes, and lightly kissed back. I didn't know what to do... It was the only thing to do.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes looked like a sunny sky this time. "What's wrong?"

"I-I wasn't expecting that..." How did he feel about me exactly? I mean, I couldn't exact blame him for anything. This is the first time he has been awake since he was cloned. A kiss meant a lot to me, but what did it mean to him. What did the scientist teach him?

"Was it bad? It was my first after all." He looked insecure and it was breaking me that I was making him feel this way. Maybe he did think of a kiss as more than skin touching.

"No, I feel flattered and everything. It was good. I mean I can't define good kisses because I've only had one before this." I was only thirteen afterall, well he was sixteen weeks old, but trying to pass off as sixteen. "That's just something you do when you like someone."

"I like you."

"You can't be too sure." I was pushing him away, I felt like a part of me liked him, but I was still pretending like I didn't. I was trying not to. I just met him, so I felt like I didn't know him. Though, was there anything to know? I mean, I practically knew him his whole-awake-life. In a way, I felt guilty because he was young chronologically, and it's like taking advantage of a child that doesn't even really know the world yet. He doesn't know people, he doesn't know now they will react to certain things. He doesn't understand. It was best that I would try to guide him, even if it's away from me. "The genomorphs didn't teach you anything about love, did they?"

"I know what it is, but... Don't know what it is."

I chuckled. "We are all made and brought to this world and we don't know what anything is... We might have a general idea, but we were brought in this world to find out. I've been living for thirteen years and I don't know what it is... But it would be a beautiful thing to have for myself, to give someone and to have from someone..." I realized I started babbling and started laughing nervously out of habit. "Don't mind everything I said. Point is, take things slow, Superboy. The world is right here, in front of us. I don't want you making a mistake on your first night out." I don't want him to like me... No matter how much I seemed to like him. Why am I doing this to myself?

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't feel bad!" I insisted. I really hope I didn't hurt his pride. "I really appreciate it actually. You make me feel liked could be accepted among others besides Robin and Helio." And he did make me feel acceptable for a second. He made me feel like I'm not a freak. That's all I want in the end. Yet, I didn't want Superboy to accept me so easily.

When I looked into his eyes, it seemed like he wanted to be calm and steady like a small river. At least he didn't look angry, and it made me happy.

"Let's go." I wanted to show him the true world, and, hopefully, he wouldn't be corrupted by it or controlled by it. Hopefully, my actions and words tonight wouldn't scar him for the rest of his awake life.

Besides, I wasn't good enough for Superboy. And I was fully aware of that. Based just on looks, in which everyone decides the final verdict of a person, I would be sentenced to solitude while Superboy would be easily accepted to society. He doesn't know that I'm not good enough for him only because he hasn't seen anyone else yet... But he will realize it soon and he won't want anything with me.

And, that's okay...


End file.
